Daddy's Movie Camera/Transcript
Narrator: Mr. Zebra, the postman, is delivering a parcel to Peppa's house. Mr. Zebra: Parcel for you, Mr. Pig. Daddy Pig: Thank you, Mr. Zebra. Goodbye. Daddy Pig: Look. I just got a parcel in the post. Can anyone guess what's inside? George: Dinosaur. Peppa Pig: Oh, George. You always say "dinosaur" for everything. Daddy Pig: The parcel is far too small to have a dinosaur inside. Peppa Pig: Hmm... I think it's a... a new toy. Daddy Pig: You're very close. Mummy Pig: I know what it is. Your new camera. A new toy for Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig: That's right! It's a movie camera. We can make movies with it and watch them on our television. Peppa Pig: Can I use it first, Daddy? Daddy Pig: It's a bit too difficult for children to use. Even I need to read the instructions. Hmm... It's a bit harder than I thought. Peppa Pig: Suzy Sheep's mummy has a movie camera. She switches it on like this. Daddy Pig: Oh. Well done, Peppa. Camera: Thank you for purchasing the Movie 3000. I am eager and ready to shoot your first movie. Mummy Pig: Is there a way to turn that voice off? Daddy Pig: I'm not sure. Camera: Thank you for purchasing the Movie 3000. Peppa Pig: On Suzy's camera, you just press this button to stop it talking. Camera: Thank you for purchasing... Peppa Pig: Now it won't talk anymore. Mummy Pig: Well done, Peppa. Daddy Pig: What shall I film first? Peppa Pig: Film me! Daddy Pig: OK, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Hello. I'm Peppa Pig. Daddy Pig: Come on, everyone. Peppa Pig: (on camera) Hello. I'm Peppa Pig. Peppa Pig: Again! Again! Daddy Pig: OK. Peppa Pig: (on camera) Hello! I'm Peppa Pig. Peppa Pig: Again! Peppa Pig: (on camera) Hello. I'm Peppa Pig. Peppa Pig: Again! Again! Daddy Pig: Maybe we should film something new. Mummy Pig: I know! Daddy Pig must leave the room and we'll make a movie to show him. Peppa Pig: This way! Narrator: Daddy Pig has to wait in the kitchen while Mummy Pig, Peppa and George make a secret movie. Mummy Pig: No peeking, Daddy Pig. We all have to do something. George, do you want to go first? Daddy Pig: Are you ready? Can I come in and see the movie? Mummy Pig: Finished! You can come in now! George has made a movie and so has Peppa. Daddy Pig: Let's see George's movie first. George: (on camera) Dinosaur! Grrrrr! Peppa Pig: George is pretending to be a dinosaur. George: (on camera) Grrr! Daddy Pig: That's a very scary dinosaur. George Pig: (gasps and cries) Narrator: Oh dear, George is frightened. Mummy Pig: Don't be frightened, George. That's not a real dinosaur on TV. It's you. George: Grrrrr! Dinosaur! Mummy Pig: Now, let's see Peppa's movie. Peppa Pig: (on camera) Ho, ho, ho. Daddy Pig: Who is that meant to be? Peppa Pig: (on camera) I am Daddy Pig! Ho, ho, ho. Daddy Pig: I see. Peppa Pig: (on camera) My tummy is very big because I eat a lot of cookies. Daddy Pig: My tummy is not big! But it is true that I like cookies. Peppa Pig: And the more you eat, the bigger your tummy gets! Daddy Pig: OK, what's next? Peppa Pig: This is my sweet little brother George. This is Mummy Pig. This is me. (Big snorts) Daddy Pig: And this is the real Daddy Pig. (Big snorts) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts